Brinkman Blues
by motown lady
Summary: Amanda lets her fears from a recent case get the best of her. Can Lee help her put them to rest? Set after "Odds On A Dead Pigeon." Some of this will be AU and it's not to be taken seriously from the TV series episode.
1. Chapter 1

Brinkman Blues

Chapter 1

Amanda woke up sobbing one night after the Gordon Redding case was wrapped up. She thought she was still clinging to life on the construction site ledge praying that Lee would know which woman to save that day!

The other woman was Karen Brinkman who Gordon Redding hired and had transformed to Amanda King's exact likeness and personality traits in a bizarre plot of revenge where Karen would kill Lee the same way that Treloggen and the other victims had died!

Amanda breathed deeply as she tried to calm herself down and slowly looked around her bedroom realizing that she was indeed safe in her own home.

She and Lee were debriefed afterwards and then Lee took Amanda back to the hotel to bring her family home as Billy told her things were safe once more.

But Amanda still had a nagging fear that maybe Karen was still alive. She did recall seeing the woman fall, but that didn't mean she was really dead!

Shaking her head she thought to herself, "C'mon, Amanda! You're being ridiculous! If there was even the slightest chance that Karen was alive, you know Lee would keep you safe! "

Still, they didn't see her body afterwards. Lee thought they should just get back to the Agency as soon as possible and not think about it any more. He was trying to spare her any more trauma and Billy was glad of Lee's decision.

Amanda decided to make sure that she was indeed gone! She got up and got dressed and grabbed her purse and keys and headed out of the neighborhood driving back to the construction site.

Parking, she got out taking her flashlight with her. She didn't leave a note for her mother at home because it would just take a little while and she'd be back before her family awakened.

She also didn't call Lee because he'd just think she was overthinking the situation and that she hadn't trusted him when he said that she was pronounced dead from the paramedics that were called after it happened.

She had to check everywhere she could to ease her own mind! Not seeing anything down below, she went carefully up the steps to the very top of the building where the incident occurred.

When she got up there she made her way around slowly because as she recalled, the area was about diagonal to where the stairs were.

Seeing the corner near where they went over the ledge Amanda made her way to the wall and leaned against it to look down with the flashlight but it was still too difficult to see anything concrete that far down.

Suddenly a voice said, "All right, freeze! "

Amanda reacted and dropped the flashlight which bounced off the ledge and fell below!

She stamped her foot and muttered, "Damn it! "

Turning around she said, " Look what you made me do! Who are you anyway?! "

The light the person was shining in her eyes made it hard to see.

It was a man who said, "I'm from the D.C. police, ma'am. You're trespassing on private property. Is that your stationwagon I saw down there with the license plate number, "JR4-502? "

Amanda grew defensive then and asked, "How do I know you're from the police? May I see your badge, please? "

The man showed his badge and shined the flashlight on it making sure Amanda could see it and said, "I'm afraid you'll have to come down with me, ma'am. I'll need to see your ID, license and registration, please. "

Amanda said, "Look, officer. I know my rights! I'm not destroying property. In fact, I was just looking for someone who clearly isn't here so I'll just leave now. "

The officer shone a path for her to get close to the stairs where he was and then took her arm and said, "I'll help you down. It's dangerous here. "

When they reached her car Amanda said, "Well, thank you for walking me back to my car. I'll just be on my way-."

The officer shook his head. "I'm afraid not. You still haven't told me who you were looking for. "

Amanda groaned and said thinking quickly, "My cousin. She works late most nights on this side of town and she called me to ask for a ride. In fact I'm late now, so if you'll excuse me-."

But the officer shook his head and said, "Ma'am, there's nothing around here but this construction site and some very old warehouses that were condemned some time ago. I doubt very much that your "cousin" would have a job here. May I now see your license please? "

Amanda realized she had no other choice. She gave her license to him and he got on his walkie. "Frank, are you in the area? "

A static noise came and then a voice said, "Yeah, Paul. What's up? "

The officer Paul said, "Could you get dispatch to run a line on this Virginia license number. #JR4-502? It should belong to one Amanda King of 4247 Maplewood Drive in Arlington? I need them to check it out and get a match. "

Frank the other officer said, "Sure thing, Paul. Get back to you. "

Paul said, "Thanks, Frank. "

Amanda groaned and said, "Do I need a lawyer? Because you can't arrest me for just walking around. I'm not destroying property or anything."

Paul said, "No ma'am, but you are trespassing on private property. If you can't tell me why you're really here I'm afraid I'll have no choice but to bring you downtown. "

As Amanda was trying to come up with something he might believe, the walkie went on again. "Paul? You there? "

The officer said, "Yeah, Frank. What's the word? "

Frank said, "Well, Gus wants us to bring the woman in. There's something weird goin' on that we gotta check out. She there with you? "

Paul nodded. "Yeah, she is. "

Frank said, "Well, Gus wants to see her for himself. Bring her downtown. "

Paul said, "On my way. " Getting off the walkie he said, "Well, you've gotta come with me downtown, ma'am. I'm sorry. "

Amanda was shocked and said, "But you can't arrest me! I haven't done anything. I told you that! "

Paul sighed and said, "I didn't say you were being arrested but our chief needs to see you anyway. Look, is there anyone who can cooroborate your story or at least identify you exactly as to who you really are? "

Amanda sighed and said nodding, "Yes. What time is it? "

Paul said looking at his watch, " It's 3 a.m. Why? "

Amanda shook her head saying, 'No reason. Just that the friend I need to call will not be too happy when I tell him where I am. "

When they got to the D.C. police station the chief took a look at Amanda and blanched but said quickly, "Have a seat, ma'am. Would you like some coffee? "

Amanda said nervously, "No thank you. What's going on here? I told Officer Paul that I was just-. "

The chief said holding up a hand. "Paul, could you leave us for a moment please?"

Paul nodded and left the room. The chief then shut the door and said, "We've put a call out to this IFF that you work for Mrs. King and someone will be here shortly to identify you because we also got a report on a deceased woman who was taken to the morgue. She could be a twin which is why we needed clarification."

Amanda winced and muttered, "Oh, my gosh! "

How will she ever explain her actions to Lee?

Would he even understand?

She shook her head as she thought, "I've really done it this time!"

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Brinkman Blues

Chapter 2

Amanda was currently at the D.C. police station in the chief's office waiting for Lee to arrive as she knew that's who would be sent after the chief explained that he spoke to someone about the situation that she'd been found in by one of his officers.

She knew from experience that he meant that Billy had been informed and he in turn had called Lee to go get her as she was his partner. In other words, she was his problem to deal with!

The chief looked at Amanda and said, "Mrs. King you're not being arrested, but you must help me to understand why you felt the need to go traipsing around that area at this ungodly hour of the morning? Was that dead woman your "cousin? "

Just then there was a knock at the door. Officer Paul came in with Lee right behind him. Amanda looked fearfully at Lee's face but was surprised when he didn't appear to be angry at all. In fact, she had a hard time reading his expression at all which worried her more.

Lee shook the chief's hand saying, "Lee Stetson, Chief Randall. Is Mrs. King in any trouble with you at all or may I take her home now? "

The chief shrugged. "Not at all, Mr. Stetson. But as I explained to your boss William Melrose, she was found wandering around the construction area and told Officer Paul here that she was looking for someone. Now, is there a connection between her and the deceased? "

Lee sighed and said, "It ties in with a case we worked on recently. Mr. Melrose sends his regrets for the trouble and will contact you soon with the information you'll need for the morgue. "

Chief Randall nodded and said, "All right. Thank you. Mrs. King, You're free to go. "

Lee led her out after she apologized for the trouble she caused them. As they got to the parking lot, Amanda looked around and said, "Did they bring my car here? I can take myself home now. "

Lee chuckled sardonically. "Oh, really? Well, that would be awfully hard to do at this moment since it's at the impound lot-! "

Amanda was floored! "Why? I told them I hadn't done anything wrong! "

Lee said, "You go out in the middle of the night to a dangerous part of town and trespass on private property and get caught and you think you've done nothing wrong?! "

Amanda was about to respond when Lee put up a hand and said, " They didn't arrest you which made Billy very happy! However, now we have another mess because you decided to go looking for a woman who I told you was dead! Why? Just clue me in a little as to what was in that stupid head of yours that made me suddenly untrustworthy to you all of a sudden, huh?! "

Amanda gulped as tears came to her eyes and said softly, " I trust you but my nightmare had me convinced that she was still alive, Lee! Have you ever had your home broken into? It's the worst kind of violation outside of rape that you can imagine! It's going to take a while before I can truly feel safe again in that house! She destroyed it with cigarette smoke and she went through my mail and you should have seen all the liquor bottles! I just thank God that my family wasn't harmed by her at all! If you had a family, you'd understand what I'm going through right now! "

Lee swallowed hard. Aw hell! Why did he go off on her like that?! He sighed and took her hand and said, "I-I'm sorry. Really. If it wasn't for me, you'd be safe today and every day. But why didn't you at least trust me with this-? "

Amanda shot him an angry look! "Oh, like you trusted me during the Spiderweb case?! Oh that's rich, Lee! You were ready to search my house-! "

Lee yelled, "I was ordered to by Billy! How many times to I have to explain that?! Besides, I've apologized about that already dozens of times! "

He then crossed his arms over his chest as Amanda pulled her hand away from him and she said, "So. What happens now? "

Lee cleared his throat and sighed saying, "Well, we have an important stop to make before I take you home. Then in the morning, I'll pick you up at your house and we'll go get your car and then we're going to the office where Billy will talk to you and decide whether you need to see Pfaff-."

Amanda said angrily, "Whatever for?! I'm perfectly sane, Lee! Considering everything I've been through since meeting you people that is! "

Lee gestured to the car. "Let's go, huh? "

Amanda got in the car fuming! How dare they treat her like a common criminal! She said crisply to Lee, "Where are we going if I may ask? "

Lee started the car and pulled out of the parking lot saying, "Someplace I should have brought you when the case was finished to really have it be over with!"

Amanda knew of only one place that could be! Chief Randall mentioned the morgue! She gulped saying, "L-Lee, that's all right! We-We don't have to go to that awful place! I believe you. Really. Please just take me home now, huh? "

Lee shook his head angrily and said, "No! Until you see Karen with your own eyes, we're not gonna get past this! "

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Brinkman Blues

Chapter 3

Lee and Amanda pulled up to the D.C. Morgue and Lee parked and looked at Amanda. They hadn't spoken since leaving the D.C. police station.

He said gently, "You ready? "

Amanda swallowed hard and said blankly,"Might as well be since I was given no choice in the matter. Let's go. "

They got out of the car and Lee watched her go slowly to the entrance shaking his head. He thought, "You did have a choice, Amanda! But you chose NOT to believe me! "

Getting to the door, he knocked and a man let them in. Lee showed his I.D. and said, "Karen Brinkman. "

Amanda steeled herself for what was to come and as they got near the drawer, the man looked at both of them.

Lee looked at Amanda knowing this was her first time doing anything like this! He kicked himself at what he was putting her through right now but it had truly astounded him that she didn't trust him after all the time they spent together working and slowly getting to know one another!

Amanda gave a simple nod to Lee and as she turned to watch the man open the drawer where Karen laid, she stubbornly thought, "I can handle anything you throw at me, buster!"

But as the drawer was opened Amanda was not as prepared as she thought! The stench of carcass made her reel and as Lee grabbed her and held onto her she got a good look at Karen Brinkman's face!

Quickly turning into Lee's shoulder she nodded and Lee realized he'd put her through enough and nodded to the man to shut the drawer!

Lee thanked the man and helped Amanda out into the parking lot to let her get fresh air!

As they at last were outside Lee said slowly, "I-I'm sorry Amanda, but you just didn't believe me when I told you the truth! I had to make you see that Karen was really-."

He turned around and heard the sound of vomiting nearby! Amanda he saw was leaned up against some crates puking her guts out!

He ran towards her and pulled out his handkerchief and stroked her back as he said softly, "I'm so sorry, Amanda! I-I didn't know how else to convince you. But you believe me now, right? "

When Amanda could get up finally she squeaked, "Can you get me some water, please? "

Lee nodded and went to knock on the door and asked the man inside for water and quickly came back with a bottle that he handed her and said, "T-Take your time and drink slowly. You wanna go back to the car? "

Amanda shook her head and said quietly, "Just in case I-."

Lee nodded and said, "Is there anything else you need? "

Amanda took a sip and went across to some other crates and sat on one of them. Lee followed and Amanda looked at him and sighed saying, " I'm sorry about everything. I really am. I guess if I had just called you we could've gone someplace and talked it out-."

Lee knelt in front of her and said gently, "No, I'm sorry. I should've made sure you were really okay that day after it happened-."

Amanda shook her head. "No, all I thought about was getting back to my family and shutting it out! I mean after everything you and I have been through, I treated it like just another awful case where someone gets killed. But you know the really sad part of this? "

Lee shook his head as he looked at her pale face. "No. What? "

Amanda gulped and began to cry as she said, "For once I was glad to see someone die! It meant that she-she wouldn't be in my house rifling through my things and messing up my kitch-kitchen and sl-sleeping in my bed! "

Lee held her as she sobbed out her rage and anguish and finally he picked her up and carried her to the car and got her in. He got on his phone and dialed Billy. "Hey, it's Lee. Amanda's with me but I'm bringing her to the Agency infirmary. Is Pfaff available? "

After listening for a few minutes Lee looked over at Amanda who had now appeared to have slumped in the seat!

Gasping, he quickly checked her neck for a pulse. He found one but barely! He said to Billy, "I'm bringing her in now! She's passed out! I gotta go! "

Hanging up he quickly started the car and pulled out of the parking lot saying, "Please be okay, baby! Please! "

He drove on thinking, "What have I done?! "

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

Brinkman Blues

Chapter 4

Lee pulled up to the Agency hospital entrance and got out, running around to the other side of the car to carry Amanda inside where he was met by Dr. Scardelli and Billy.

The orderlies nearby got a gurney and Lee placed her carefully on it and they wheeled her to the examining room. Dr. Scardelli said, "Let me check her out and I'll be back. She probably just fainted. She'll be all right, Lee. "

He left and Billy and Lee went to sit in the waiting area. Billy said, " Okay. The D.C. police said that Amanda was found at the construction site where Karen Brinkman fell to her death the other day. The officer that found her said that she stated she was looking for someone but didn't say a name. Just referred to her as a "cousin."

With a sigh Billy then said, " Now Scarecrow, just what the hell was Amanda doing there in the first place? You told her that Karen died, didn't you? "

Lee nodded and said, "Yeah. She told me at the police station when we were leaving that she'd had a nightmare about Karen still being alive and she wanted to check it out herself to ease her own mind. Well I got upset with her about it and told her I needed to prove to her that I wasn't lying. So, I took her-."

They both said in unison, "To the morgue."

Lee nodded and Billy said, "Damn it, Lee! What were you thinking anyway?! What happened when you brought her there? "

Lee sighed. " She was fine until the drawer was open and she stared at Karen's face and then I got her outta there but she puked as soon as we hit the parking lot."

Billy shook his head. "Well, this is just great! Before I got here, Amanda's mother was calling because Amanda hadn't left a note before going out. She had no clue when Amanda left the house and she's extremely worried. I had to tell her that it was a work emergency but that Amanda would call as soon as she could. "

Lee said, "Thanks, Billy. "

Billy glared at him saying, "Don't bother thanking me until we find out how she is! "

Just then, Dr. Scardelli came out. Lee and Billy got up. Lee said," How's Amanda, Doc? "

Dr. Scardelli nodded. "She'll be all right after a good rest. I want to keep her here until tomorrow. I've given her a sedative to relax her. Trust me, she'll be fine. "

Lee brightened. "So, she woke up? She spoke to you? What did she say? "

Dr. Scardelli looked at Lee and said, "She said to tell you how sorry she was for not believing you and that she didn't mean what she said about wishing Karen were dead. She was just upset that the woman could've killed you both."

Lee swallowed hard and said, "I-I know, Doc. Can I see her? "

Dr. Scardelli nodded and said, "Sure. We're taking her to a regular room shortly if you want to come along? "

Lee nodded. "Thanks, Doc. "

After they got Amanda settled in, Lee sat at her bedside holding her hand and at one point she had awakened and slowly looked around the room.

Seeing Lee she said, "I'm sorry. Really. "

Lee squeezed her hand and said softly, "Hey, don't worry about it. We'll talk later, okay? Just try to relax. "

Amanda sighed and said, "C-Can you stay until I fall asleep? "

Lee smiled. "You bet. "

As he watched Amanda drift off to sleep, he was grateful that she was going to be all right but he knew they had to work on the trust issue of their relationship so that this never happened again.

The End


End file.
